The invention, further, relates to problems related to methods and a means for use at the making of such wire cloth joint in paper making apparatus.
The invention is particularly suitable to be used, in practice, for joining a drying wire cloth for a cylinder dryer in a paper-making machine; the wire cloth joint, from a wear point of view, is the weak point of the drying wire cloth and is exposed to chemical degradation and heat.
The present invention will simplify the joining procedure, increasing the strength and life of the joint and bringing about the joint in such a manner, that it does not give to disfiguring the paper being produced or at least substantially reduces disfigurement. This is achieved by the present invention so that the joints of the drying wire cloth are located at a very short distance relative to each other.